This invention relates to a bearing puller and more particularly to a pilot bearing puller.
Many types of bearing pullers have been previously described but the vast majority of the same are extremely large and rather difficult to use. The presently available bearing pullers may not be conveniently used to pull the pilot bearings from a flywheel or the like due to the size and construction thereof.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved pilot bearing puller.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pilot bearing puller which may be used to pull the pilot bearing from a flywheel without removing the flywheel from the engine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pilot bearing puller including means for locking a pair of jaw members into position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pilot bearing puller which may be used to pull different sized bearings from flywheels or the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pilot bearing puller which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and convenient to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.